someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Dog
My name is Jimmy and my Friend was afraid of Dog and the reason will be more scary than you think. It was a normal weekend when Jon my best friend rushed to me with wide eyes and a giant grin as he showed me a picture of a black dog that was worth a lot of money. I held the photo and nodded as Jon threw me my Car keys so we went to the car and started it up. Jon did research of where to find the Dog and seeing Jon smile was something I haven't see in years, once we made it to where Jon had told me where to go and it was sunset so we set up camp. Jon got his flash light and a net in the other hand as I had my camera to capture the Dog on film since it was said it was a mystic like dog so it's like a creature from the past. "This way!!" Jon yelled as he went north and I followed as there was a dog like creature but it wasn't black it was grey and looked like it was staring and shaved as Jon looked sad as it looked up at us with it dark black eyes but it's face turned from sad to anger as the dog attack Jon's arm. "J-jon!! no!" I yelled as his whole arm as torn off his bod as he fell back and I dropped the camera , I kicked the Dog but the Dog didn't leave like a normal dog would but it looked at me as Jon squealed in pain and the Dog attack Jon once more but I kicked the dog back. The Dog looked at me again, it never barked or anything like a real dog, I looked back at Jon as he was bleeding a lot and i didn't know what to do. he dog attack me but didn't do much but the dog made me move away as it attacked his left leg and torn it off like nothing, Jon screamed like hell but I couldn't get up or even move a muscle. I watched as the Dog ate Jon alive and I felt the tears go down my cheeks. "Jon..." I said in a low voice and once Jon was just a body and head and one left arm, the Dog left as I could move now. I carried Jon back to the car and we weren't far from someone to help us. it's 2004 now and this is the day Jon had finally passed but before he did he told me to find the dog and bring it to Justice as he passed. I held his last good hand as no one cared for Jon as much as I did not even his family came to visit him at the hospital. Once I find that Dog I will kill it just like it killed my best Friend Jon. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story